


Still Evil

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of life for Spike/Xander post-shanshue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silk Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silk+Labyrinth).



”Are you sure he's okay?” Xander looked up from where he was washing the lettuce he was planning to put into the salad he was making for lunch, following Willow's gaze out of the window to where he could see the three towels laid out on the grass. A smile crossed his face as he looked at the middle towel, or rather the body spread out on it, completely relaxed in a sun-worshiping torpor.. The pale skin had taken on a slightly rosy glow, but he could quite clearly see the sheen of suntan lotion so wasn't worrying too much about sunburn.

“He's fine.”

“But surely that much sun can't be good for him!!” He looked over his shoulder at Willow and smirked.

“Come on Wils, you can hardly say we get too much sun over here – it's not like California. Besides, this is the first time we've had anything even resembling a mini heatwave since it happened – let him enjoy the sunshine after all of this time.” The smile that came across her face matched his and he knew she understood. Losing Spike at the end of Sunnydale had almost killed him. He had barely accepted that he loved him, and that his love was returned, when Spike made the ultimate sacrifice and burned up, killing the Turok Han in the process. The journey out of Sunnydale was a blur but he knew he owed his life to Willow who had dragged him out of there when he had been prepared to die with Spike.

He still wasn't 'okay' with Angel after the dark haired vampire had kept Spike's return a secret, regardless of his claims that he was doing it for Xander's own good. Buffy might believe that pile of horseshit but he definitely didn't. He knew Angel wanted to keep Spike around because of their history – after all, if he couldn't have perfect happiness, he _could_ have a souled Spike around and try to build a life that way. Spike had been feeling all self-sacrificing, not wanting to get in the way if Xander had got over him – some insecurities never quite went away. He had accepted Angel's suggestion that he hang around and make himself useful, throwing himself into life at A.I in an attempt to avoid thinking about the love he had shared with Xander. Not that any of it mattered. The Black Thorn situation came to a head, and the Slayer Army had swung into action only slightly too late to save Wes. It had been one of the most amazing moments of Xander's life when he saw the blond figure in a black leather duster fighting with his typical swagger, cursing his opponents out as he mowed them down. And the moment when Spike saw him would forever remain in his memory – the sheer joy on his face through the sheets of rain falling down on them all had pierced Xander's heart. Cruel indeed for one of the Black Thorn demons to shove a stake into Spike's heart from behind at just that moment. 

It was only during clean up – when Xander recovered from the blood-red haze that took over him that made him go all berzerker and they were going through the rubble to get rid of as much evidence as possible that the shocked call from Buffy dragged him over. Seeing Spike's body had dragged a cry out of him, and he hadn't thought it through, throwing himself to the ground and holding the still body to his chest, mourning the loss of his love a second time. It took Buffy and Giles to convince him to let them carry Spike back to Slayer headquarters in Scotland in the Slayer's jet (the Immortal had been good for their finances as well as for Buffy's heart) and he couldn't figure out why they were so damned happy to have the bodies of both Spike and Angel to bring back home....

* * *

”Xander think about it!”

“I don't want to think about it – isn't it enough I lost him the first time? Why the hell should I have to think about losing him **again** when I had only literally just discovered that he was alive and got him back?!” 

“Good God, you are stubborn! Xander, exactly _when_ do vampires leave a body behind?” 

“What?” He had fallen into the nearest seat, the shock rendering him unable to think for a few moments. “They don't – I mean, it's not - “

“Look, Willow can explain it to you properly, or maybe Giles cos he keeps going on about Shansoon or -”

“It's called Shanshue and we thought Angel had given up on it. Well he had according to Wesley.” Giles' tone was patient as he corrected Buffy's pronunciation, and the smile he gave Xander was reassuring. He knew how hard the young man had taken the loss of Spike and seemed pleased to be able to give him this news.

“Wait a minute – Shanshue was about redemption. Spike used to go on about it, how the poof wanted to be a real boy again. Are you telling me - “

“Yes. It would appear that they have **both** Shanshued.”

“Oh my God!” It was fortuitous that he had come out of his funk enough to listen to Giles because it seemed to be literally seconds after he accepted what the Watcher told him before a shout could clearly be heard coming from the hospital room to the right and he heard a voice he had never thought to hear again.

“What the bloody hell is going on? And why am I hooked up to these friggin' machines? XANDER!”

* * *

Helping Spike adjust to being human again had taken six months – six of the happiest months he had ever had. Angel was apparently all about solitude and angst – they had left him in Gunn's capable hands. Spike on the other hand wanted to live life to the fullest. He hadn't ever wanted to be human again but he wasn't going to throw away the opportunity either. Upon seeing Xander, he'd laid the hottest, wettest kiss on his boy that they had ever shared and from that point on they were inseparable. Now they lived in Scotland with the Slayer Army, Spike acting as a tutor in both demons and weaponry whilst Xander took care of the weapons and houses. They helped out with patrols but were in nowhere near as much danger as they had been in Sunnydale – being part of an army definitely had it's good points. Xander had never been happier and he knew Spike was just as happy.

“Yeah, point taken. We don't tend to see too many heatwaves here in Scotland. So he likes the sun does he?”

“Oh yeah. And I would go so far as to say he's solar paneled – it's got seriously hot at our place lately, and I'm not talking about the weather!”

“TMI Xander, way TMI!” With an unrepentant grin in Willow's direction, Xander driedthen grabbed a couple of cans of soda from the fridge and headed out the back door. As he got closer, he allowed himself to admire the beauty of Spike's body. It still took him by surprise sometimes listening to the noises Spike's body made at night when they were sleeping: the breathing, the snuffling snores, the noises from his belly – hell, even his habit of farting were things of wonder to start with. The heat of his body next to Xander's was a constant pleasure, and sometimes Xander would lie there with his lover in his arms, just enjoying the solid feel of him and the sounds he made. Dropping gracefully down onto his towel, he thought for only a few seconds before pressing the ice cold can against the long line of Spike's spine, giggling at the loud shriek and ungainly leap Spike took to get away from the coldness against his heated skin.

“Sorry honey, I couldn't resist!” He let out of humph of air as Spike threw himself into Xander's lap, not fighting the lean hand that plucked the cans out of his hand and dropped them unheedingly to the grass beside them. Spike wrapped his legs around Xander's waist, cupping his face at the same time before placing a gentle kiss on Xander's forehead. 

“You think you're gonna get laid after that?” That rumbling voice had remained the same – snarky and sexy. 

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Cos I know you love nothing more than me and you in our king-sized bed.”

“Oh really?” Nibbling kisses to his face, jaw and lips made his hands clench on Spike's hips and he pushed up almost automatically, loving the feel of Spike's weight on top of him. 

“Give it a rest Spike. You love nothing better than being stuck to me with sweat and other bodily fluids, heatwave be damned.” Spike lapped at a bead of sweat that was sliding from Xander's hairline down to the side of his neck. 

“Maybe. Red still here?” Xander pulled back slightly so that he could see over Spike's shoulder, grinning as Willow waved in his direction before leaving the kitchen. How well she knew them both.

“Nope, she's heading out of the door as we speak. Why? What did you have in mind?”

“Oh I just wondered how you would feel about her hearing you shriek like a girl!” With no warning at all, Spike tugged out the waistband of his cut off sweatpants and shoved one of the ice-cold cans of soda down against the heated skin of his ass. 

“GODDAMN!” Spike was laughing so hard he could barely run away, and Xander jumped to his feet to give chase.

“Still evil love!” With those words, Spike stopped long enough to wiggle out of his swimsuit and headed towards the house, giving Xander a rather delicious view of the pale cream curves that had never directly felt the heat of the sun. 

“Yeah, still evil!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
